Millions of human patients suffer from viral infection or viral wart infection, demodex infection, fungal or yeast infection, or bacterial infection of the skin, including skin of the eye, eyelid or periocular region.
Infections of the eye or eyelid may occur via direct person-to-person skin contact, or indirectly through contaminated surfaces in a publicly accessed area, such as a public swimming pool or gymnasium. Exposure to the infectious agent can occur through minor abrasions and infection is promoted via maceration of the epithelia. Autoinoculation is common as well.
Verruca vulgaris, the medical term for wart, serves as an umbrella term for all warts. Warts can result from viral infections that are most often associated with Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) or Molluscum Contagiosum Virus (MCV) Non-genital varieties of skin warts occur in 20% of schoolchildren with equal frequency in both sexes.
Viral or viral wart infection, demodex infection, fungal or yeast infection, or bacterial infection of the eyelids, conjunctiva, cornea, ocular surface or Meibomian glands, can manifest as blepharitis and/or blepharoconjunctivitis or conjunctivitis—an infectious and inflammatory condition of the eyelid or ocular surface.
Blepharoconjunctivitis and blepharitis are commonly encountered conditions affecting approximately 15% of the population, and represent an inflammatory, infectiouis or mixe condition of the eyelids. Blepharitis may involve the dermis, eyelashes, tarsal conjunctiva, mucocutaneous junction or meibomian glands and is most often caused by gram positive bacterial infection, such as Stapylococcus, Corynebacterium, and Pripionibacterium species. However, other agents causing blepharitis include viral, demodex (mite), or yeast infections, seborrhea, rosacea, and hormonal dysregulation.
Left untreated, blepharitis may cause dry eye exacerbation, loss of cilia, corneal ulceration, and impart increased risk of endophthalmitis after cataract surgery. For facility in understanding, it is commonly compartmentalized into inflammation affecting the structures of the anterior, posterior lid margin or both.
Anterior blepharitis most commonly presents as anterior lid and lash crusting with or without the presence of collarettes. Other manifesations may also include skin or lash flaking associated with seborrhea or angular inflammation particular to Moraxella or virus.
Posterior blepharitis is also commonly referred to as meibomian gland disease. Meibomian glands are responsible for the release of lipids into the tear film, effectively mitigating evaporative tear loss. Besides the chronic irritation, inflammation and erythema common to all blepharitis, the posterior variant may further be characterized by inspissation of the meibomian glands, keratinization of orifices, telangiectasia, and posterior margin lid thickening. Bacterial lipases stemming from the ocular flora may also act upon meibomian secretions creating free fatty acids which further disturb the ocular surface.
Current treatments for bacterial, demodex, fungal/yeast, and viral infections, including warts and ophthalmic conditions such as blepharitis, can be ineffective in that they treat only a subset of the causative agent of the infection. Many of the current treatments incorporate undesirable ingredients, such as steroids or other potentially harmful components.
A recent discovery by Capriotti, et al., has disclosed compositions comprising an iodophor such as povidone-iodine (PVP-I), as an active ingredient, and dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) were shown to be useful for treating fungal infections of the skin and nails. See, e.g., US Publication No. US201410205559 (Capriotti '559), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although a variety of organic solvents, including dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), are known to enhance the percutaneous absorption of certain medicaments, it has been long-accepted in the pharmaceutical arts that DMSO enhances penetration for small molecules or low molecular weight (LMW) compounds or drugs, only, and was not expected to enhance penetration of high molecular weight (HMW) compounds greater than about 10,000 Daltons, such as polymers, e.g., povidone-iodine. DMSO has only recently, and unexpectedly, been demonstrated to enhance penetration of povidone-iodine (PVP-I). PVP-I preparations range in molecular weights from 1,000 to 1,000,000 or more. Topical pharmaceutical compositions have been approved using only PVP grades K29-32. One acceptable PVP grade is PVP K30, which has a MW of 30,000 to 60,000 daltons (average MW of about 40,000 daltons). Accordingly, prior to the teachings of Capriotti '559, one skilled in the art would not employ DMSO in a topical pharmaceutical composition to enhance skin penetration of large molecules, polymers or high-molecular weight substances such as PVP-I.
Moreover, DMSO was understood and accepted in the art to be toxic to the eye and was not considered to be an acceptable ingredient in a composition intended for topical administration to the eye or periocular region. Therefore, not only was DMSO generally recognized as being unacceptable for use as a penetration enhancer for high molecular weight polymeric compounds, such as povidone-iodine, DMSO was particularly avoided as an ingredient for use in ophthalmic preparations, and especially avoided as an ingredient for topical ophthalmic preparations.
Further, although gel formulations comprising povidone-iodine and DMSO were mentioned, generally, in Capriotti '559 and related publications, it was discovered that certain formulations comprising povidone-iodine, DMSO, and a gelling agent were not stable for a sufficient period of time to provide a viable pharmaceutical product having an acceptable shelf-life. Only when particular amounts of povidone-iodine were combined with particular amounts of DMSO and particular amounts of gelling agent was stability observed to be sufficient to provide a viable pharmaceutically acceptable product having an acceptable and approvable shelf-life.
Therefore, it was previously unknown that topical ophthalmic gel formulations comprising povidone-iodine (PVP-I) and DMSO, with a gelling agent, could be made having pharmaceutically acceptable properties and utility. Specifically, the subject topical ophthalmic formulation comprises DMSO, which has heretofore not been used for ophthalmic preparations due to the expected toxicity of DMSO to the eye.
Neither were ophthalmic preparations known to contain above 2.0% gelling agent, such as hydroxyethylcellulose (HEC). The subject formulation is therefore unexpectedly effective and stable, making it useful in treating certain viral, demodex, fungal/yeast, or bacterial infections manifesting as ophthalmic conditions (e.g., blepharitis, blepharoconjunctivitis, viral conjunctivitis, bacterial conjunctivitis, keratitis, or the like.)
Thus, the current invention is a significant advance in the art, and discloses the surprising and unexpected discovery that a topical gel composition comprising particular ingredients, namely, PVP-I, DMSO, and a gelling agent, in particular concentration combinations, can provide advantageous and unexpected results in the treatment of infection of the eye such as blepharitis or other eye conditions.